Leaders apprentice
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: Wind chimes clanged together creating an eerie tune and an off key melody of tormented lost souls. Floor boards creped of old abandoned huts and the wind whistled as if trying to whisper a warning.
1. Long time no see

**Right now i have two fics going on. 'Shadows in silence' and this one. i had to get this down because it would not go away. ( Not that i want it to but hey) Anyway hope you enjoy this and hope you don't get it confused with the other fic i am writing. **

J**Thanks. Please Review. **J

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: shadowed doorways**

Teyla Emmargan sighed heavily as the stargate shut down behind her. She looked in to the distance which consisted of tall trees, green fields, and streams of blue velvet that ran along a mud path.  
"All right lets go men… and ah women" John Sheppard said giving Teyla a cheeky smile.  
She closed her eyes and in inhaled deeply. Maybe it was just the cold, fatigue or something but she could not shake the feeling that something was not right.  
The team sauntered down the narrow pathway that led towards a dull village. A thick black cloud of smoke polluted the sky, fires stood tall out side of wooden huts,  
and people of all ages scurried around; busying them self's with their daily chores.  
The team wondered further in to the village, everyone oblivious to their presence.  
"What is your business here?" came a crisp voice from behind them, they turned around to see a tall man with light golden brown hair that framed his face, he wore tight brown trousers and a brown leather waistcoat with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. Two men armed with spears were perched beside him.  
"Ah, we've come to trade." Sheppard said in the most professional voice he could muster.  
"We do not trade with strangers." was the mans answer.  
"Now where have I herd that before" continued the colonel, sending a look Teyla's way.  
The man glared at John and then his eyes rested on Teyla.  
She shifted uncomfortably at the sudden attention and felt Ronon and John tense up.  
"My name Liam Kane" he said as he intently gazed at Teyla with a boyish smile. He walked forward and took her hand in his, kissing it gently.  
"Forgive my rudeness my lady, for have never in the presence of a rare beauty such as yourself"  
"Oh yes as if she is gonna fall for that" Rodney muttered under his breath. Teyla smiled at the man and slowly pulled her hand away from his.  
"You will be staying for dinner I hope"  
At that Rodney's head shot up as well as Ronan's and they both looked at the colonel hopefully.  
"Sure I don't see why not, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liam pulled out a chair for Teyla giving her a polite smile as she took a seat. He walked around the chair and sat down next to her. John sat on the other side of Teyla, while Ronon and Rodney sat opposite.  
"The meal will begin shortly; I trust your guest chambers are acceptable?" Liam said pushing his hair from his tanned face, reviling deep green eyes.  
"They're fine" Sheppard said unkindly, luckily Liam did not seem to notice.  
Soft music started to play in the back round. Liam gracefully stood extending a hand toward Teyla.  
"Would you be so kind to accompany me for this dance?"  
A shy smile crept along Teyla's lips and then she took his hand.  
The three remaining men watched in shock as he led her towards the middle of the dance floor.  
"I can not belief she is actually falling for this guy" a very annoyed doctor McKay blurted out once the two were out of ear shot,  
"I mean who does he think he is fooling with that classy English accent."  
Sheppard and Ronon looked at him with identical expressions.  
"What?… Not that I care, I mean, I'm just saying" He continued as he took a gulp from his pint off beer, or at least what looked like beer. John watched as the two slow danced together to the music. Teyla was laughing at something Liam had said and his expression softened. He rarely saw or heard her laugh and if she was happy then so was he.  
"Something is not right with that guy" Ronon grunted, snapping John out from his thoughts.  
"Oh come on, maybe he is just a really nice guy" Shepard said unconvincingly. Ronon did not answer.  
"I don't know Sheppard something just isn't right"  
"Ok we will keep an eye on him"  
Ronon nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla made her way down the candle lit street on her way to her guest chambers, when she had found herself lost in her own thoughts, she did not know why but this sick felling in the pit of her stomach had not gone away, in fact it had gotten worse. A sudden gust of wind chilled the air extinguishing all the candles leaving only darkness behind. Wind chimes clanged together creating an eerie tune and an off key melody of tormented lost souls. Floor boards creped of old abandoned huts and the wind whistled as if trying to whisper a warning. Teyla glanced around, slowing her walk only then realizing her mistake, for all around her were other small sounds, sounds of footsteps, sounds of heavy breathing, sounds that would of told her she were not alone. Again she glanced round, realizing a tall dark figure standing in a shadowed doorway of a deserted hut. She turned round only to be grabbed roughly from behind. She tried to scream but a hand was put over her mouth, preventing her from doing so.  
Her captive whispered something in her ear, his voice like nails on a chalk board. She had felt an icy coldness wash over her as blackness rushed in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tonight's party was a blast" John told his two team mates as he stretched out and fell backwards on to the bed behind him. Rodney fluffed his pillows on the bad beside Sheppard and Ronan and Teyla's beds were on the other side of the small hut.  
"Yhea it was fun… Teyla sure looked like she was enjoying herself" Rodney laughed hiding his jealousy and by the look on the other men's faces, he could tell they were also a little jealous. He seated himself on the end of the bed and slipped off his boots, when a knock came at the door and Liam walked in holding a white rose in his hand and a bottle of Champaign in the other.  
"Hello coronal have you seen Teyla?" he spoke.  
"No we thought she was with you?" Rodney admitted walking closer to Liam.  
"I have not seen her since she left the party" Liam confirmed his smile fading. In to a worried expression.  
John reached for his head set.  
"Teyla this is Sheppard come in?"  
no response  
"Teyla this is Sheppard please respond?" John looked at the three men that were looking back at him a clear expression of worry painted on their face. He shook his head and took his hand away from his ear.  
"What could of happened to her. she could be hurt or... or worse. She could be…"  
"Lets not think that way just yet ok" John interrupted Rodney  
"But we're gonna find her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the alarm screamed out sending deafening echoes through the halls of Atlantis, marines took cover aiming their weapons towards the gate ready for any unwelcome guest that comes through.  
"Have you got an identification code?" Doctor Weir asked the young technician as she jogged through the control room door.  
The young man typed something in to the computer then nodded,  
"it's Doctor McKay's IDC"  
"let them through."  
Rodney came through the gate closely followed by John and Ronon.  
"Coronal what are you doing here you are not supposed to be here till tomorrow?" weir shouted as she descended the stairs.  
"Well hello to you to. I'm fine by the way thanks for asking"  
"John!" she warned then looked round at the team  
"where is Teyla?"  
"that's the thing… we don't know. We need another team and some med staff. Just in case"  
Elizabeth nodded"  
Take Halling with you he arrived about an hour ago. Report back when you find something"  
"Will do" John said as he and the rest of the tam headed for the stairs  
"And John?"  
He turned round and looked at Elizabeth.  
"Be careful"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla opened her eyes to see a blurred image before her. She tried to move only to find herself restrained to the bed she was laying on. A wave of dizziness came over her as she pulled on the restrains. She closed her eyes then opened them again, her vision becoming clearer. She looked around the room that she was in. light streamed through the windows and various medical tools lay on a metal table a few feet away from her bed.  
Teyla heard muffled footsteps approach and she looked left and right to see where it was coming from, then a cold hand touched her left arm. Shocked she abruptly turned towards it gasping as she saw who it was.  
"Hello Teyla. Long time no see"  
Teyla could not believe what she was seeing.  
"Sora?"

* * *

Now be honest, who was expecting that. ( Cricket chirps)

I was not even expecting it. Well anyway. Please Review. Thanks.


	2. Blood trail

John stood in the door way of an old hut not to far from their own guest chambers. The sky was a depressing grey colour and the streets were forsaken and dead. Sheppard watched Ronon closely as he inspected something on the ground. A sigh of frustration escaped Ronon's lips.  
"What is it?" John asked  
"Blood she's hurt" he replied looking at John with a frustrated expression.  
John took a deep breath trying to stop him from hitting the wall. Just the very thought of someone hurting Teyla was enough to make him angry.  
He shuddered as a cold breeze blew over his skin. He closed his eyes and thought about who could have taken her. She was obviously still alive; they wouldn't have taken her if they wanted her dead. But there was still a question of why they had taken her.  
Rain drops began to fall as lighting tore across the sky, faintly illuminating the clouds. The colonel turned round and walked in to the hut, where they had set up camp. Halling sat cross legged on the floor talking to Liam. Carson and the rest of the medical staff that had come were in the corner setting up all the Medical equipment. Elizabeth had aloud three of Atlantis's finest doctors to come. One was a pretty blond woman no older then twenty five the other was a tall scrawny man with brown greasy hair a few freckles and huge black rimmed square glasses, and of course Carson, The tall- to good to be true Scottish men.

Ronon walked past John and went to go sit where Halling and Liam were eating. John took one finale glance outside then sat next to Ronon.  
"Do you think she's ok" John heard Ronon ask as he picked a MRE from his pack then made a face 'meatloaf'  
"I am sure she is fine, she can handle her self very well" Halling said then closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall  
"She does not let anything stand in her way, there is no stopping her" Ronon laughed  
"She is probably giving them a hard time right know"  
They all started giggling, none of them saying what they were really thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla looked round the cell she had been put in, she wouldn't go as far as saying it was cosy but, put a nice big fireplace in the corner maybe a few windows here and there, de-bug-a-fie the bed and she would fell right at home. She knew Sora blamed her for her father's death and Teyla had started to think that maybe it was her fault. She could of helped him but didn't. The door of the cell swung open and in marched Sora with two heavily armed guards at her side.  
"You will tell me why you killed my father NOW!" She demanded and Teyla had the sudden urge to salute the woman but didn't seeming it would cause more harm then good.  
"I did not kill you father" Teyla said annoyed. Sora turned her back and Teyla raced for one of the guards kneeing him in the crouch then hit him in the face. The shot from the other guard's gun just missed her as she did a twirl and elbowed him in the chest.  
She went to attack Sora but was hit in the back with a taser pole by the first guard that she took down. He hit her again harder this time in the stomach. She fell to the floor and moaned as Sora gave her a kick in the ribs. _Sora headed for the door. _  
_She looked back at Teyla. _  
"I will avenge my farther Teyla … one way or another"

Turing her gaze to the guards she said coldly.

"You have an hour. Don't kill her." And with that, she left. Teyla could only watch as the two guards advanced a look of hunger in both their eyes.

She looked back at Teyla.  
"I will avenge my farther Teyla … one way or another"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was still raining when Ronon woke up. The sound of raindrops hitting the floor with great force like a stick hitting a drum. The wind was blowing, whistling a tune that sounded almost relaxing. The sky was pitch black and shadows cast their depression over the land. A thread of sweat made its way down Ronon's brow as he let go of the breath he was holding. He had a sick felling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was happening to Teyla, and all he wanted to do was get her home safe from any danger. He had feelings for Teyla that he thought he'd never have for anyone again and this made him scared. One of the few things that did make him scared actually.

He walked through the door and in to the rain., letting the water cool his face. He looked down and saw something glinting on the ground. He picked it up and inspected it carefully. It was a piece off a shirt wit gold and silver embroidery on it, his eyes widened finely realizing what it was.  
"Sheppard!" he cried, running back in to the hut. He saw John jolt up as he called his name.  
"What is it?" he asked tiredly  
Ronon knelled down and shoved the piece of material in John's face.  
"Oh crap"  
"Liam?" he shouted. Liam opened his eyes and noticing the commotion so did everyone else.  
"yes?" he yawed  
"is there a geni settlement near here?"  
"Yes just over the mountains… why?"  
"Because that's where our girl is"

* * *

Well tell me what you think. More to come... 


	3. Brutal intentions

**Chapter 5: Piece of cake**

Teyla sat in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest as her body shivered uncontrollably. Even though her hands were bound she had managed to wrap them round herself. Her breathing was labored and when she exhaled it came out as think white mist. She could hear water dripping somewhere nearby and the buzzing sound of silence. The cell was dark and damp and it had the 'someone is lingering in the shadows' feel to it. She winced as she tried to move as dark bruises had started to form from where the guards had hit her. When Sora had left the cell, Teyla had seen the guards coming towards her. She tried to crawl away. With no luck. The two men that had been left in the cell with her. did everything they could think of. Hit her, kicked her, held her down while the other beat her. One even tried to kiss her, the other sending intimit threats here way, about what he was going to do to her. They were just muscle. Mindless psychos that get their fun from other people's pain and fear. A tray of what looked like deformed potatoes was slid under the door with a glass of dirty water. Teyla was starving but she could not be bothered to move. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. She had lost track of how many days she had been here and she was starting to think that maybe rescue was not going be coming. Her stomach screamed with hunger as pain surged through her body at every motion she made, her head was bleeding and she believed she had a broken rib or two. There was a shuffling behind the door and it opened slowly. Two guards stood shoulder to shoulder armed with yet another hi tech Genii creation. Not knowing what to say, Teyla said the first thing that came to her head.  
"Hello boys, come to kill me I see" then she frowned and looked down. 'That's not gonna help me' she thought.  
"You will come with us" one of the Guards said.  
"Do I have a choice?" Teyla said both guards ran in and grabbed both her arms in a tight grip.  
She yelled out as once again pain coursed through her body and they roughly dragged her out of the room, the door slamming behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halling shifted his gaze towards the shimmering round moon, which lazily hovered above leaf filled trees. A light breeze danced with his hair, playfully sweeping it from side to side and snow was covering everything with a beautiful coat of white, an owl hoot nearby and the crunching of the snow under everyone's feet were the only sounds that could be herd though the predatory woods. The way the snow made everything look so magnificent was almost hypnotic to Halling. He looked ahead at Liam, who was leading the way towards the Geni settlement, but they still had no idea how they were going to get Teyla out, let alone how 'they' were going to get in. undetected.

They came to a steep hill leading down to a rocky path which led towards huge bronze gates. And they had a pretty good idea what was on the other side. Guards patrolled the roof tops, sniper towers and ground floors.  
"Ok this is gonna be harder then I thought" Rodney whispered to any one who was listening.  
"what you talking about McKay this is gonna be a piece of cake" Sheppard replied making a face  
"… I think"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me why you killed my farther" Sora shouted for the umpteenth time, when Teyla did not answer the guard hit her inflicting as much pain as he could with a big metal poll. Even when she did answer they still hit her.  
"I am not going to ask again?"  
still Teyla did not respond.  
Sora got tired of waiting for an answer and rose from her seat plucking a knife from a table in which Teyla's gear was carelessly thrown on in a heap. She dyed the knife in some kind of black liquid that was on the shelf above the table and stalked up to Teya.  
"This liquid never ceases to amaze me you know that?" she said as she slashed Teyla's check. She cried out in pain but was interrupted by a series of harsh coughs.  
"you see it is a venom from a very rare reptile on this planet"  
Teyla started to sweat, she couldn't breath, she couldn't move and every bone in her body felt like it was breaking. Sora raised the knife high in the air the tip glinting with blood and poison. Teyla closed her eyes as it came down threaten to rip through her skin. When she did not fell the pain she opened her eyes.

The knife hovered mere inches from her chest. Teyla grasped Sora's hand that held the knife.  
"You want to kill me Sora?" Se said. Putting the knife to her own throat.  
"Then go ahead"  
Sora's hand shook as she started to lower the knife. She dropped and it hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry" Sora apologized, a tear running down her cheek. She was about to help Teyla up when she was hit from behind with a red blast of energy. Teyla watched as Sora fell to her knees, then fell forward. She could tell she was dead by the accusing look in her eyes.  
"Sora?" Teyla whispered sadly to her former friend.. The guard behind her pushed her to the floor, pinning her body down with his. She struggled against him, but he was much bigger then her. He held both her arms above her head and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Now I am gonna do to you what I should have done a long time ago" He said licking his lips. He closed the gap between them and run his tongue down her cheek. Teyla tried to turn away, but couldn't.

"Now, Now" came a voice for above them. The man looked up to see who it was.

'Callum'

"That is no way to treat a lady." He said as he hit the man in the jaw. He hauled him off Teyla and threw him to the floor. Another guard ran to the door and called for reinforcements.  
"Hey Teyla you ok" Ronon asked, appearing out of no where. He hauled Teyla up, putting wrapping his arm round her waist and putting hers round his neck. The reinforcements came through the door. Three of them surrounded Teyla and Ronon.

Teyla was pulled from Ronon's grasp by a largely built man. Ronon watched with growing dread as he struggled out of the grasp the other two guards had got him in. Teyla fought against the man that had her pinned to the wall, both hands tightly round her neck. Her feet were mere inches off the ground and a spatter of blood could be seen on the wall where she had hit her head. The poison that was causing through her did not help her either nor did her broken ribs or any of her other injuries for that matter. But what the man did next made Ronon what to kill him in the most painful way possible. Still holding the defenseless women by the neck he took one hand away and ran a hand through her blood streaked hair then with a brutal intention he forcefully kissed her while he was slowly choking her to death. Ronon just about had enough and he charged towards the man knocking him to the ground. He beat vengefully at the man until all that was left was a bloody pulp.  
"Teyla?. Teyla?"  
His voice sounded so far away she tried to hang on, but then she slipped in to oblivion.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun. want to know what happens to Teyla. well you gotta keep on reading. PLease Review. 


	4. Poison

Sorry it took so long. beta reader has been kind of busy but here is is. REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

Ronon strolled through the bustling corridors of Atlantis, smiling at a young Asian scientist who shuffled past him. It had been at least a week since they had gotten Teyla and themselves off that God forsaken planet. He was glad to be home. He did not know exactly what had happened between Teyla and that other Woman, he had only had a short brief on it by Elizabeth but what ever it was, it had to have been bad. Ronon stepped through the door that lead onto the balcony over looking the mainland and was surprised to see Teyla already there  
"Shouldn't you be in bed" he said gently.  
Her hands glided over the rail and her hair blew softly to one side, revealing the length of her neck.  
"I managed to sweet talk the doctor for one day out of the infirmary." She laughed.  
"How you feeling?" Ronon asked making his way over to her.  
"Better thanks." She turned and smiled at him but Ronon knew it was filled with sadness. Most of her wounds had healed and some of the colour had come back to her face, she had to spend three days with total bed rest because of a concussion. Doctor Beckett threatened to make it longer if she tried escaping.  
She looked out over the sparkling sea again, her smile disappearing.  
"I just wish I could have helped her" she said suddenly, sorrow in her voice.  
"Why? She tried to kill you!" Ronon debated.  
"Yes… but she believed that I killed her father."  
Teyla whispered hanging her head then continued on with what she was saying.  
"And I am starting to believe that to"  
Ronon's head shot up and he looked at Teyla in surprise. He hesitatingly put an arm round her neck.  
"Look, Teyla. I don't exactly know what happened between you and her, but I know for a fact that her fathers death was not you fault"  
"Yes it was. I could have helped him but I didn't I just left him to die. I killed him."  
A tear ran down her cheek, glinting like a diamond in the setting sun. Ronon wiped it away with his thumb, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest. Teyla faltered a little, catching Ronon's attention.  
"Hey you ok?" he asked and looked at Teyla. She was shaking and her eyes were closed. She took a deep breath. She looked at Ronon and started backing away, a clear expression of fear on her face.  
"Teyla it's me… Ronon." She shook her head and backed up against the wall.  
"No…. no…. STAY AWAY" she cried out then held her head in pain. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the floor. With inhuman speed Ronon ran up and dropped to his knees, catching her before she hit the ground. Her breathing was heavy and her shaking had become worse. Even though she were unconscious. Her hair was plastered along her forehead and her face was pale and covered with sweat.  
"Teyla? Teyla?" Ronon shouted at the top of his lungs. He got no response. He activated his radio.  
"Beckett this is Ronon. We need a medical team on the mainland balcony now!"  
He looked down at Teyla, her head hanging limply over his forearm.  
"God be ok"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Teyla shrugged her coat off and carelessly threw it to one side, not caring where it went. The door clicked shut behind her and she slowly made her way towards the window, shutting the curtains. She had just come back from waking up in the infirmary with no memory of how or why she was there. She had managed to convince the nice doctor into letting her stay in her own room for the night. Teyla dragged herself through to the bathroom and turned on the tap. She waited for the water to get warmer then gathered it up in her hands. Splashing it on her face, she let go of a breath she had not realized she was holding and reached for the towel that hung on a rail at the side of the basin. She quickly dried her face then looked in the mirror. Her heart skipped a beat as she gasped at what she saw. A man lingered behind her, his face pale and dead. Dark circles framed his eyes and his skin was dirty and peeling falling off in bloody chunks. But his face was recognizable enough for Teyla to know who it was, it was Tirus. She abruptly turned round, stumbling backwards as she did and looked around the bathroom frantically then realizing there was no one behind her. She looked in the mirror again leaning on the basin frame for support and turned off the tap. She cautiously glanced round her as she exited through the bathroom door.  
Teyla pulled back the covers and hopped in bed, pulling them back up again. She rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla entered the gym late the following morning; she had over slept for the first time in years and kept thinking back to what she saw the night before in the mirror. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget it. Ronon sat by the window, looking over the mass of Blue Ocean through the stained glass.  
He looked up as Teyla neared him and smiled. She settled her batons and gym bag on the floor and took a seat beside him.

"Aren't I the one that is always late?" Ronon teased.

"Sorry overslept" Teyla apologized.  
"Hey how are you feeling" he asked, a key of concern in his voice.  
"Good enough for a game of sparring." she insisted. He hesitatingly got up.  
"You sure you're up to it?"  
"Of course I am. Why would I not be?"  
There was a moment's silence, Ronon shook his head.  
"No reason."

Teyla had managed to block one of Ronon's high attacks, as well as the few low ones that followed it. So far she was doing well. She spun gracefully around Ronon and managed to lay a hit on the back of his knees with little effort. It still hurt to move, but not as much as before. Someone standing in the far corner caught Teyla's eye. It was him again. His back slouched, his arms were hanging limply by his side and his dead eyes stared up at Teyla with a look of hatred and distrust. Teyla was so transfixed on him she didn't see Ronon swing his stick and connect it with her side. She yelled out and fell to the floor hitting the ground and dropping both her sticks to the side. They rattled as they crashed to the ground and rolled away.  
Ronon flinched then ran to her side  
"Sorry. I did not mean to hit you so hard. Are you OK?" Ronon apologized and couldn't help from touching her face. Teyla looked up at Ronon then looked to the corner where she saw Tirus.  
He was gone.

* * *

(if you are not sure Tirus was Sora's farther.) 

Ha, ha this story is just getting started. Reviews will help decide Teyla's fate. And they will help me a lot Review, Review, Review.


	5. Fighting a a battle

PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY.

* * *

She was burning with fever. She was shaking uncontrollably, her head was pounding and to top it all off she couldn't keep any food down. Her body seemed to be fighting a battle with something, but she had no idea what. She leaned back in her chair and blew a few stay bit of hair away from her face, defeated by boredom. Teyla reached for a glass of water and gulped it all down without taking a breath. Gently putting the glass down, she leaned on the table, letting a silent sigh escape her lips. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elizabeth give her a concerned look.  
"Yes, so apparently the dray-cal-iens have a vegetable similar to the potato which is one thing we need because to be honest, I miss my mash." Doctor McKay admitted brining Elizabeth's attention back to him.  
"So what do you say… can we go?"  
"Sure but only for the potato and try not to insult the natives, any of you." She smiled, then glared at Rodney.  
"Why does she look at me?"  
"Your excused" Elizabeth said with a smile. She sat down and started to get on with some work. Everyone rose from their seats and started for the door.  
"Teyla, can I see you for a moment please?" Doctor Weir asked from behind the tower of mission reports she was reading. Teyla stopped short of escaping through the door. Running a hand through her hair she turned and made her way up to where Doctor Weir was sitting.  
"What can I help you with, Doctor Weir" Teyla said weakly and so quiet. Elizabeth had to strain to hear it. She made a face.  
" Teyla, are you quite all right?" she asked putting a light hand on the other woman's arm.  
"Because you haven't exactly been yourself since… well since Sora"  
"I assure you Doctor Weir I am fine, just a little tired." At least there was some truth in that, she was exhausted. So exhausted that she couldn't go to sleep, she was afraid of the dreams she might have. Afraid of what she might see.  
Doctor weir studied the woman in front of her then nodded.  
"Ok then. But just take it easy OK" it was more of a demand then a suggestion.  
"As you wish Doctor Weir" she turned and started for the door.  
"Oh and Teyla?"  
"Yes?"  
there was a short silence then Elizabeth spoke up.  
"You really should call me Elizabeth."  
Teyla smiled and walked through the door but stopped dead when she felt a wave of dizziness came over her. She stumbled sideways but caught the door frame. Thankfully this action went unnoticed by Elizabeth. Teyla pushed off the door frame and headed towards the gate room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor McKay was the last one through the gate, carrying a rather large sack of so called potatoes over his shoulder. The gate shut down behind him and he dropped the bag where the others were. Stretching out and yawning loudly.  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I am beat. I am gonna curl up with the biggest sandwich I can find" he muttered as he walked off, probably heading to his quarters.  
John stood at the foot of the stairs, watching with a smirk as Rodney slouched off towards the main door. Ronon stood by his side also with a huge grin on his face, but he was looking at Teyla, who looked even paler then she did before she left. She herself did not have a smirk, grin or even on little trace of a smile; in fact her face was an image of pain, which she was trying to hide.  
She glanced up at Ronon who was still grinning cheekily down at her and rolled her eyes.  
"What?" she asked politely, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
"That would be the…….. second guy that's come on to you during one of our missions!" he stated, bringing Sheppard's attention to the conversation.  
"Awww, who could blame them. I mean, look at her, aint she adorable" he teased making Ronon chuckle.  
"Welcome back, what's going on?" Weir butted in to the conversation. John looked up and smiled.  
"Teyla's got a boyfriend." this time both men laughed and Teyla made a face.  
"If you two are quite finished teasing me, I am off to bed."  
"Already, it's only 8:30pm" John put forward looking at his watch.  
"I know I am tired" she started to walk towards the door.  
"You OK?"  
Teyla stopped dead in her tracks.  
_'__If I got paid for the amount of times someone has asked me that I think I will be a millionaire right now'_  
She thought to herself.  
"Fine" she said through gritted teeth then started for the door again. She would probably wonder round the room a bit, do a little reading. She guessed she would try going to sleep when she couldn't keep he eyes open any longer.  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The corridors were dark and abandoned and the only light visible was the moonlight that spread across the floor. Teyla strolled through the door of the mess hall and made herself a hot cup of tea. Sitting down in on a table in the corner, she stared at the milky liquid.  
"Teyla?"  
She looked up at whoever had called her name and jumped out of her seat shaking her head. She backed up against the wall behind her a clear expression of fear on her face.  
"Tirus?" she questioned  
"Yes it is me my dear."  
"You're…dea…dead!"  
"That's right-you killed me"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Teyla screamed sliding down the back of the wall and cradling her head in her hands.  
She felt something warm touch her shoulder and her head shot up. It was Elizabeth.  
"Teyla what's going on?" she asked  
"I do not know." She stammered

"Well as far as I can tell she is in perfect health, apart from some of the injuries she got from…" Carson stopped in mid sentence and looked at Teyla, watching as she got herself in to a sitting position, while holding her head with one of her hands. He smiled sadly.  
"Recent events" he finely finished and looked at Elizabeth.  
"But how can that be-I mean you should of seen her she was terrified" Elizabeth said. Carson shook his head, engrossed in the conversation with Elizabeth,. He did not notice Teyla slowly slide off the bed and wander over to Ronon, who had been watching her carefully. She grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to keep standing but collapsed anyway. As quickly as he could he caught her as she hit the ground and leaned down placing a strong arm behind her knees, He lifted Teyla up holding her as close to him as possible and put her on the nearest bed.

At that point Carson raced in to gear and moved towards Teyla as fast a burning match to a pool of oil. He felt for a pulse and cursed under his breath. It was fast, too fast.  
"What's happening?" Ronon asked franticly running his hands through his dreadlocks.  
Carson activated the intercom and shouted.  
"Code blue, I repeat code blue in the infirmary"  
"What's happening?" Dex repeated  
"She's having a cardiac-arrest"  
Ronon looked blank for a moment then looked at Rodney.  
"A heart attack." he simplified. At hearing this, Johns eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief.  
"WHAT?!" he shouted.  
"She's only twenty three years old."  
A few medical staff came running through the door wheeling two machines with them. They connected both machines to Teyla, and the silence was filled with the manic beeping of the heart monitor and the frantic orders Carson was shouting at the medical staff, the machine flat lined. "Charge the panels!" Carson shouted. The nurse changed the panels then handed them over to Carson. "1,2,3… clear" Carson shouted as he shocked Teyla, her body jolted up but nothing happened. He did it again and again. The machine remained a flat line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like hours had passed since Carson had shooed everyone of the non medical personal out of the infirmary, but as a matter of fact it had only been twenty minutes. No one had any idea to how Teyla was or if fate had turned sour and decided to take their young Athosian friend. Elizabeth, Ronon, John and Rodney all practically jumped out of their seats when Carson came through the door, his face a picture of sorrow, framed with a line of defeat.  
"We did manage to get her heart going again." he said slowly giving everyone the gift of relief and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ronon and John give each other a high five.  
"Ok so why the long face Becket?" chuckled Rodney giving Carson a friendly smack on the back. He looked down and let a silent whimper escape, then looked up again, a tear running down his cheek.  
She's in a coma."

* * *

**_please dont kill me i just love cliffhangers. now if you have not yet figured it out it s the reptile poison that Sora cut Teyla with that is making her see things and have heart attacks and well you know. But it does get a lot more interesting. Read on... and PLEASE REVIEW _**


	6. Death wears many masks

Hiya folks here is the continuing of the story. ( I have no idea if that makes sense or not but hey…) Anyway sorry for the delay and please, please…. REVIEW. J

* * *

Ronon stood at the entrance of the infirmary sending a silent prey to the Ancestors. He watched from afar as his Athosian friend slept, the sheets lay deathly still and the only sign of life was the constant beeping of the heart machine. He closed his eyes and cast his thoughts back to past events and admitted to himself that their first encounter was not exactly the best first impression. But it was fate, and fate can be a funny thing. You never know whether the turn out is going to be good or bad, but turn your back on it for a minute and it will turn round and bite you in the ass.

Slowly, he walked towards Teyla's bed and took a seat in the chair, holding back tears as he took in her appearance. An oxygen mask had been put over her nose and mouth and more than a few wires were connected to her arms, chest and head. He stared at her pale face and her expression was either one of deep concentration…or pain.  
Colonel Sheppard came through the door and put a warm gentle hand on Ronon's shoulder.  
"Its just like she's asleep. But I can't wake her up" he said sadly, shrugging his hand away. John pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of the bed, causing Teyla to stir.  
"No change?" John asked, already knowing the answer, Ronon shook his head, taking Teyla's hand.  
"Hey man, she's going to be ok. We're gonna get through this"  
Ronon looked up at John for the first time.  
"I hope so"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla awoke to the chilling sound of silent whispers only to find her self in a rather uncomfortable infirmary bed stained with old dry blood. Her head pounded, as if something was drilling holes in to her skull. She looked round her and was greeted with only darkness. Swinging her legs round one side of the bed she hoped to the floor and headed for the door way.

Atlantis was strewn with burned and blackened corridors; the bones of those long forgotten lay scattered across the floor and the stench of charred flesh clung to the air as it clung to Teyla's nostrils. She glared at the monstrous sight before her, a look of disbelief upon her face. Then she heard it again, the whispers that had woken her, but this time they seemed closer. In the corner of her eye she saw something move and quickly turned towards it. A moaning cry of pain echoed through the halls and driven by curiosity teyla started towards it.

The halls were damp and ghost like, Except for the occasional flickering light here and there, Atlantis was completely engulfed in darkness. Teyla walked further down the hall and stopped as a door creaked open beside her. An unsettling childish laugh filled the hallways as she watched the door open to see a spiral staircase sliding down to the basement. She took a step forward and the door slammed shut behind her.  
"I am going to regret this." She said to herself as she started to descend the spiral staircase.  
She came to a stop when she reached the foot of the stairs and glanced round. A rough voice boomed from nowhere, bouncing off the walls.  
"You will pay" it quivered.  
Teyla quickly answer back.  
"Who are you, what do you want from me?"  
"You know who I am and you will pay for what you did." The sound getting louder.  
"What did I do?"  
The voice stayed quiet for a second or two, than spoke again.  
"You killed me." it whispered but this time it sounded closer. Teyla felt hot breath on her neck and turned round and her heart skipped a beat. Tirus stood behind her looking worse then before. He raised the knife that had appeared in his hand then hissed.  
"Murderer!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Carson looked out of his office window at the two men that sat either side of the sleeping Athosian's bed. Ronon held one of her small hands in his big one, while he rested his head on the mattress. Occasionally, John would whisper things to her hoping that she could somehow hear him. Carson picked up his mug of freshly made coffee and put the piece of paper he was looking at down on the table. He took a sip of his coffee and made a face, it tasted bitter. He looked out his window once more but this time he moved his gaze to Teyla. He liked her in a different way to anyone else because she wasn't like anyone else in Atlantis. She's unique he told himself. When Carson had first met Teyla he was convinced that she was an angel. So kind, gentle and patient as well as stunningly beautiful. He was suddenly forced back to the real world when he had heard his name shouted out and the rapid beeping of the heart machine brought his attention to his patient. He put his coffee down and ran to Teyla's bed side checking her vital sighs. He watched in horror as Teyla writhed in what he thought was pain.  
"What's happening?" John and Ronon asked in unison.  
"Something's hurting her" a nurse that ran past shouted.  
"Something's killing her" Carson corrected. Rodney walked through the door at that moment and his face turned two shades of white.  
"Is she gonna be ok?" he asked as he ran to where Ronon and John stood.  
Carson had managed to sedate Teyla with a little help from some of the nurses that held her down.  
"I have no idea" Carson admitted as he brushed a few stray bits of hair from Teyla's face.  
"But I need her under 24 hour supervision"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Teyla awoke later that evening; she was lying on a thick bamboo mat on the floor. In front of her, through her still blurred vision, she saw a pair of leather clad feet striding round the room angrily. She groaned loudly not really expecting sympathy. The feet turned in her direction and planted themselves in front of her face.  
"It's about time you woke up." Tirus said aggressively. Teyla propped herself on her elbows and looked at him. He bent down to her height and grasped her chin firmly in his hand as he turned her head to meet his dead pale eyes. She pulled away from him and hopped to her feet, glancing round her she noticed she was in a small room with nothing but a dressing table and the mat that she woke up on. Bits of shattered glass lay sprinkled about the floor and as always there was no light except that of the moon.  
"I will ask only once more. What do you want from me?" Teyla demanded.  
She felt slightly disturbed and uncomfortable talking to a dead guy but she needed to know what was going on.  
Tirus looked at her through sunken eyes and smiled.  
"I just want revenge for my death"  
"I did not kill you!" Teyla screamed.  
"I am sure that is what you want to believe. But you left me for dead you did not even try and help me… your farther would be ashamed"  
At that Teyla looked up and growled.  
"You leave him out of this, it has nothing to do with him" she shouted her patience reaching breaking point.  
"Couldn't save him either… could you? Couldn't save anyone of them and now you have abandoned your people. Some leader you've turned out to be. And I had such high hopes for you"  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed, the anger finely taking hold. She reached for a lonely piece of metal that rested against the wall and swung it at Tirus. With more speed that Teyla had he quickly moved out the way and grabbed the weapon from her hands.  
"Uh, uh, uh. Now is that anyway to treat your elders?" Tirus mocked. He lifted the metal poll above his head and brought it down with brute force. Teyla fell to the floor with a hard thud as the poll came down again. She gave up trying to move away and rolled on to her back, watching as he raised the poll above his head once more.

* * *

Hi sorry for the delay. Been really busy and for those of you who are for lack of a better word… PISSED OFF about me putting Teyla in a coma I had to. You see I had to put her in a coma so I could get on with the rest of the story. But I did promise a happy ending. 

Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger.

REVIEW, REVIEW ,


	7. Awoken

**_Well here it is the last and final chapter of Leaders aprentice. hope you enjoy it. REVIEW, REVIEW_**

* * *

Rodney sat by Teyla's side as he held her hand in a tight grasp. It was his turn to watch her. It had been for the last five and a half hours. He wasn't complaining for he wanted to watch over his female friend. He just hated seeing her like this, so fragile and helpless. The door opened and in walked Doctor Elizabeth Weir. She looked at Rodney and smiled, shifting her gaze towards Teyla.  
"How's she doing?" she asked, sitting down. Teyla flinch.  
"Not good." Rodney gave a short answer without looking up. Teyla flinched again this time more aggressively.  
"You go and get some sleep Rodney. I will watch her."  
Rodney was hesitant for a second or two then he rose from his seat and headed for the door. Teyla's hand grasped his more tightly and made him stop. It was as if she was pleading with him to stay. He held back tears then looked at Elizabeth.  
"You know what, on second thought, I will stay a little longer" Rodney confirmed sitting down again.

Hours passed and neither Elizabeth nor Rodney said a word. It was Weir who broke the silence.  
"She looks so peaceful doesn't she?" she asked, looking at Teyla. Rodney looked up.  
"Yeah, if that's what you call peaceful" he said sadly.  
"I still don't know how she survived this long. I mean with everything she has been through. She's tough."  
"Yes our little fighter."  
Teyla flinched again this time alerting both Rodney and Elizabeth's attention. Her head turned to one side and her breathing had quickened. She was muttering something under her breath that Elizabeth did not understand; her words were quiet and somewhat slurred. Doctor Weir took a deep breath then rubbed her eyes.  
" I think it is time we call one of the Athosian's over, just to tell them what is happening" she said, rising from her seat.  
"I will be right back" Weir continued as she ran through the open door, closing it behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halling stepped out from the back of the jumper with his son Jinto by his side. John followed closely

"I wish to see Teyla" Halling demanded as the Colonel brushed past him. However, it was getting harder to lock up the dread that was growing inside of him. But he had to be strong for his son and for Teyla. John gave him an understanding nod and a sad smile and inclined his head in the direction of the infirmary. On their way there they bumped in to Elizabeth, who joined them in their trek towards Teyla's privet room. They stopped just outside the door. Halling hesitated before he walked through. It took all his self control not to curse out loud as he saw Teyla. Her face was pale, her eyes were bordered with dark circles and occasionally her head turned from side to side as if scared of something. Halling ran to her side and squeezed her hand, feeling slightly relieved when she squeezed back. He brushed some stray bits of hair from her feverish face and ran a hand down the side of her face.  
Jinto hugged her gently as he let salty tears fall on to the clean white sheets.  
"Please be OK Teyla, please don't leave us." he whispered. Doctor Weirs heart dropped.  
Halling looked up with an inquisitive look in his eyes; he did not need words to ask the question, his face said it all.  
"We're doing everything we can for her, it is just taking some time. I am not going to lie to you Halling. The more time she spends in the coma the less likely she is going to wake up."  
Elizabeth said in a professional voice. There was a long silence.  
"Can I stay with her?" Halling's finally asked.  
"Not yet. We are still running some tests… later." Weir replied and swayed a hand towards the door.  
"You must be hungry?"  
"Yes"  
John and Elizabeth lead Hallings and his son out of the infirmary and the door closed behind him. Halling took one finale glance back, a look of longing in his eyes, then followed the two Atlantins towards the mess

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not putting up much of a fight now are we Teyla?" Tirus laughed ruthlessly throwing his head back. Teyla crawled away from him on her back. Every time she tried to get up he would swing the blood coated weapon at Teyla hitting her brutally to the floor. It was getting even harder to keep her eyes open and even more difficult to breath. Teyla felt as if this was the end and thought that if it was, it was a pretty ironic way to go. Killed by the man that she was rumored to have killed. It was so ironic Teyla couldn't help but laugh, an action that earned her a hard kick to the ribs. A spike of hope traveled through her as she spotted a electrical fuse box on the wall, she had an idea. Teyla was not sure whether or not it would work, but it was worth a try. As Tirus brought the pole down once again Teyla used all her strength to kick it to the side and into the fuse box. A blue coil of electricity traveled up the pole and infused Tirus with so much power, he was thrown back as if an invisible and powerful force had hit him backwards. Teyla hurried to her feet and ran down the corridor as fast as her legs could carry her. She rounded the corner and stopped, catching her breath. She heard the loud and angry footsteps of Tirus coming after her, hunting her down. She started to run again not caring about the pain in her chest. She rushed through the door of the gate room to find the gate was already open.  
"There is nowhere you can run, Teyla. I will get you." Tirus shouted from the corridor. Teyla looked in to the blue and white shimmering light of the stargate and headed towards it.  
'Any place can be better then here' she thought to herself as she disappeared through it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halling sat on the bed next to Teyla's with a protective arm round his son and Jinto slept peacefully on his father's chest. All three male team members sat in chairs positioned close to the bed and Elizabeth and Carson stood close by.  
"So Halling are you and Teyla… involved?" Rodney asked out of the blue and both Sheppard and Ronon gave him identical death glares. Halling looked up confused.  
"What would make you think that" he whispered being careful not to wake his young son.  
"Well it's just you two kind of treat each other differently and I've seen the way you look at her" Rodney said but that got him a smack round the head by John. Halling nodded, finding the floor rather interesting. Than said.  
"We were once involved, but her father did not approve of me. Instead she was forced to marry a rich jackass that cared for nothing but himself" Jealousy was clear in his voice.  
"She's been married?" Ronon asked  
"Not by choice, he died a few years before you came to us. Good too. If I had to spend one more day listening to how that basted spoke to her… I would have got rid of him myself"  
Everyone stared at the Athosian's choice of words, surprised. He looked up and smiled sadly.  
"Excuse my use of language" was all he said. A soft moan came from Teyla attracting every ones attention to the woman that lay asleep on the bed. She breathed in deeply then opened her eyes looking round her in confusion. Teyla removed the oxygen mask and smiled.  
"Wow, I never knew I was so popular" she croaked easing the tension and making everyone laugh.  
"Ok, Ok give the lady some time to recover. Come back later" Carson said kicking everyone out of the infirmary. Halling stood, carefully pushing his son to the side. walking forward he gave a low bow before he took both of Teyla's shoulder's and put his forehead against hers.  
"Welcome back Teyla Emmargan."

* * *

AWWW dont you just love a happy endding. sniffle well anyway tell me what you think. REVIEW 


End file.
